Our Story : Love And Friendship
by ika.zordick
Summary: Hanya kisah 4 orang bersahabat. Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum dan Huang Zi Tao. Siapapun tahu Tao adalah panda kesayangan tiga remaja tampan yang menjelma menjadi ksatria pemburu naga. "Bunuh si Wu Yifan itu lalu kita suruh umma Ryeowook memasaknya" Guest: Kris, Luhan, Suzy


**Our Story : Love And Friendship**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum, Huang Zi Tao & Other **

**Summary: Hanya kisah 4 orang bersahabat. Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum dan Huang Zi Tao. Siapapun tahu Tao adalah panda kesayangan tiga remaja tampan yang menjelma menjadi ksatria pemburu naga. "Bunuh si Wu Yifan itu lalu kita suruh umma Ryeowook memasaknya"**

**Rated : K +**

**Genre: Friendship, Family**

**Disclaimer: FF ini murni milik ika zordick dan Kibum sangat amat ingin ku miliki!**

**Warning: Typos, series, AU, OOC, humor failed, GS (For eomma)**

**%ika. Zordick%**

"KYAAAA! Tampan sekali"

"MAMAAAA! APA DIA MAHLUK HIDUP?"

"OH CIDAAAKK, DIA MELIHATKU! MATI AKU MATI! MATI!"

Pekikan demi pekikan terdengar saling sahut menyahut di sepanjang koridor lantai dua Blossom High School. Memekakkan telinga—tentu saja apalagi jika pekikan itu tak di tujukan padamu. "Berisik sekali" sungut Tao yang merasa telinganya berdengung. Dan ayolah... belum lagi Changmin yang memang menyumpal telinganya dengan Headset kemudian berteriak "Wae... Wae! WAAEEE!" dengan suara tenor cemprengnya.

Kibum terlihat masa bodoh, dia mensejajarkan langkahnya bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka sepertinya sedang fokus membaca artikel terbaru tentang Hyuna Kim yang err—menggoda, cantik, sexy, dan ohh ohh... apa Kyuhyun dan Kibum melupakan keindahan suara rapper cantik tersebut kemudian apa lagi apa lagi. Astaga... bertobatlah kalian!

"Shit!" Kibum dan Kyuhyun membentuk koor makian secara serempak—cukup membuat para gadis yang sempat menggilai siswa pertukaran pelajar Geng Lin high school – China dan Blossom High School – Korea Selatan bernama yang tak terlalu penting—menurut mereka mengalihkan pandangan pada kedua manusia dengan urutan tertampan di sekolah mereka.

_Apakah Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun sedang menginginkan mereka sekarang?_

_Apakah kedua pangeran kelas Sepuluh itu sudah menyadari bahwa fans club untuk mereka harus segara di buat demi melindungi hati para fans agar tidak multifandom?_

_Apakah Kibum dan Kyuhyun akan membentak si tampan pertukaran pelajaran itu karena merebut keberadaan mereka (para fans)?_

_Demi apapun! Bahkan demi kepala besar Yesung—artis terkenal bersuara indah yang tengah melakukan wamilnya atau demi kemesuman Park Yoochun—guru bahasa Inggris tampan mereka atau demi kekayaan keluarga Cho yang tak terbendung, ini adalah hari terindah untuk fans Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa kedua idola mereka sama sekali tak pernah peduli kini mulai menatap mereka._

Batin para fans mulai bergejolak, mata mereka memandang berbinar dua bocah kelas sepuluh yang kini masih sibuk memaki pada err—sebuah majalah. Eh tunggu majalah? Kenapa bisa begitu?

"Sialan Hyunseung ini, siapa dia beraninya menyentuh tubuh Hyuna ku!" Kyuhyun ingin sekali merobek kertas majalahnya yang berisikan wajah tampan salah satu vocalist Boyband papan atas korea tersebut. "Biarkan aku menghajarnya" bahkan Kibum sudah mengeluarkan aura suramnya meski ucapannya masih begitu datar.

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa diam?" tanya Changmin yang bingung kemudian ikut melirik majalah di tangan Kyuhyun dan Kibum. "SIAPA LELAKI SIALAN INI? SIAPA! HYUNA MILIKKU! BAJINGAN DJAKDFLAJHFHIHGAHKDH" teriakan suara melengking Changmin sontak membuat semua yang berada di sana sweet drop. Tapi sepertinya para fans Changmin menunduk malu atas tingkah idola mereka.

"Hyuna~~" rengek mereka nelangsa melewati koridor begitu saja sambil menunduk menatap lantai. Rasanya jiwa mereka telah terlepas dari raga mereka akibat sosok idola yang bagaikan bidadari jatuh dari surga melakukan syuting video klip yang berkualias 'hot' dan 'dewasa' dengan pria lain.

"Hei... tunggu aku!" pekik Tao dengan jaket panda lucunya mengejar tiga sahabatnya.

Hingga...

Bugh!

"Maafkan aku!" Tao meringis ketika ia menabrak sesuatu yang tinggi seperti tiang di tengah koridor sekolahnya. Dia tersungkur ke lantai dengan posisi bokong yang mencium lantai terlebih dahulu.

Lelaki tampan di hadapannya membungkuk, mengulurkan tangan tepat di hadapan Tao. "Kau harusnya berhati hati panda~" terdengar seperti menggoda. Tao mendongak dan seketika itu pula matanya bertemu dengan senior pertukaran pelajar yang tengah di elukan oleh siswi sekolah mereka.

"Namaku Tao, Huang Zitao, bukan panda" ucap Tao menerima uluran tangan tersebut. "Kau orang China? Perkenalkan, aku Wu Yifan, kau bisa memanggilku Kris"

"Oh iya~ terima kasih" sedikit gugup ketika ketiga sehabatnya berbalik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk. Changmin berbalik dan menyambar tangan Tao yang tergenggam erat oleh Kris. "Juliet, kau baik baik saja?" sedikit mengumbar deathglare pada sang kakak kelas.

"Eh iya, Changmin—ah"

Changmin berdiri tepat di samping pemuda tampan tinggi tersebut. Membandingkan tingginya dan kemudian dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan—sepertinya ia masih lebih tinggi. "Ayo ke kelas!" suara Kyuhyun terdengar dan keduanya cepat bergegas menyusul Kyuhyun dan Kibum kemudian.

%ika. Zordick%

"Ini berapa?" Tanya salah seorang wanita berseragam pada Kibum yang tengah duduk diatas tikarnya di halaman belakang sekolah. Sepertinya ia tengah berjualan lagi, dan kali ini jualannya bisa dikategorikan sepi berhubungan ia baru saja di kejar oleh mahluk mahluk yang dikatakan Kibum sebagai PUO—Perusak Usaha Orang—sebenarnya mereka adalah anggota Divisi Kedisiplinan sekolah.

Kibum mendongak, iris hitam kelamnya bertemu dengan iris kecoklatan sang wanita yang dikatakan "primadona" sekolah—salah satu kakak kelasnya. Tapi apa kalian tahu yang ada di pikiran Kim Kibum yang terdengar pecinta wanita cantik—fanboy berat dari seorang Hyuna Kim?

"Kau ingin beli atau mengacaukan usahaku?" tanyanya dingin, ah, tidak! SADIS.

Wanita itu tersenyum, bahkan terlihat begitu manis. Tangannya sibuk memainkan ujung rambut pirang bergelombangnya. "Kibum—ssi, ayo kita berdamai" Kibum membereskan satu per satu barang dagangannya. Bosan juga harus berhadapan dengan musuh bebuyutan mu tersebut.

"Berdamai?" Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya ia cukup heran dengan tingkah nenek sihir—baginya tersebut. Wanita tersebut tersenyum manis—amat sangat manis kiranya. Tapi di otak Kibum menebak bahwa sang wanita tengah memikirkan rencana licik lainnya.

Suzy—sang primadona sekolah mengangguk dengan senyuman yang begitu lebar dan indah di wajahnya. "Aku akan menutup mataku soal kau yang berjualan sekolah asal kau mau menjadi pasanganku di Valentine night sekolah"

Tidak banyak pikiran, Kibum hanya memikirkan alas an mengapa ia harus menerima. Toh dia tak peduli dengan rencana lain sang primadona sekolah atas dirinya. "Baiklah kalau begitu"

%ika. Zordick%

"APAAAA? KAU MENERIMANYA?" pekik Changmin tak terima. Di gebraknya meja kantin yang berada di hadapannya—membuat seluruh penjuru kantin sekolah mereka menatap kepada lelaki kelewat tinggi tersebut. "Kami tak mengenalnya" ujar Kyuhyun singkat sambil meminum teh hangatnya dengan elegant.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya, "Jadi kau tak mengenalku princess?"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu atau ku siram kau dengan jus jeruk milik Tao" balas Kyuhyun sengit.

"Hei… Jus jerukku tidak berdosa" kilah Tao tak terima sambil berusah meraih gelas jus jeruknya dengan susah payah—mengingat dia sedang mengenakan sarung tangan panda yang terlihat err… lucu.

Kibum menatap Tao datar—dalam kasus ini prihatin. Ingin membantu tapi tak ingin membuat sang panda menjadi bertambah manja. Hingga seseorang yang tak mereka kenal duduk di samping Tao, meraih gelas yang berisi cairan kekuningan bening tersebut, mengarahkan sedotannya ke arah mulut sang panda.

"Ini minumlah" suara beratnya cukup membuat ketiga sahabat itu melotot padanya—kecuali Kibum, dia masih datar saja tapi kategorikan dia melotot.

_Kenapa si brengsek Wu Yifan itu disini?_ Inilah kata hati dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

_Tiang listrik sainganku ini ingin bersaing secara terang-terangan soal tinggi lagi?_—Sepertinya Changmin harus berpikir ulang soal puasa susunya setiap pagi. Ia tak ingin tersaingi oleh siswa pertukaran pelajar tersebut.

_Siapa nama pria ini? Aku lupa. _Baiklah sepertinya Kibum memang harus di berikan data khusus karena kemampuannya mengingat nama orang terkenal sangat payah.

"Xie xie ge" ucap Tao dengan wajah memerah.

Kris tersenyum manis, diacaknya rambut hitam lembut Tao dengan begitu penuh kasih sayang. Kembali Kibum, Changmin dan Kyuhyun melototkan mata mereka. _"Apa-apaan pria brengsek ini?"_ pikir mereka bersamaan.

Apakah perlu di data apa yang paling tidak di sukai Kibum, Changmin dan Kyuhyun? Apa yang menjadi milik mereka bertiga?

TAO MILIK KAMI. TAO HANYA BOLEH MENJADI IMUT DI DEPAN KAMI. TAO ITU PANDA TERSESAT YANG HARUS DI KEMBANG BIAKKAN. Baiklah yang bagian terakhir, sepertinya pemikiran bodoh dari Changmin.

"Jadi?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menggebrak gelas tehnya yang khusus di beli kantin hanya untuknya.

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya mengacak rambut Tao. Ia beralih mengelus pipi mulus milik sang panda sangar yang amat di sukai oleh ketiga sahabat tersebut. Mereka selalu mengatakan pipi Tao seperti kapas, lembut. "Kau lucu sekali panda~" bisakah Kyuhyun meminjam pisau pada petugas kantin kemudian menusuk kerongkongan si lelaki tampan blasteran Kanada-China itu dengan bringas?

Baiklah… sepertinya ini pemikiran author yang sudah lama tak membuat FF psyco. Cemburu? Ya ketiga remaja yang mengidolah Hyuna Kim itu sangat tak suka jika ada yang menyentuh panda mereka. Apa lagi orang yang tak mereka kenal. Cemburu tentu saja, PANDA milik MEREKA. PANDA harus dilestarikan! Baiklah itu adalah pemikiran Changmin lagi.

Kyuhyun kembali berdehem, dan entah dorongan dari mana Tao malah mengerjapkan matanya imut yang membuat Kris mengecup pipinya kilat.

"HUWAAAAAAAA!" teriak Changmin membalik meja kantin. Di raihnya kerah kemeja sang kakak kelas. Jika biasanya Kibum dan Kyuhyun akan menghentikan tingkah gila sang sahabat—mereka memilih diam. Kibum menepuk jas sekolahnya yang sebenarnya tidak kotor sama sekali, hanya memberikan kesan angkuh. Ia menatap remeh—masih datar pada Kris yang sepertinya sedikit syok dengan sambutan ketiga adik kelasnya.

Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. "Hei… Yifan—ssi" Aha! Kibum akhirnya tahu nama sang kakak kelas berwajah tampan tersebut. Dia harus mencatatnya dalam memori otaknya yang berkapasitas besar.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tao terlihat kebingungan. Kibum cepat mengeluarkan sapu tangan sterilnya, mengelap pipi Tao yang ia rasa ternoda. "Kau baru saja melakukan tindak pelecehan seksual pada anak di bawah umur" ucap Changmin dengan kesoktauannya tepat di hadapan wajah sang senior.

"Aku setuju" Sepertinya Kyuhyun memilih menjadi orang idiot kali ini jika menyangkut panda kesayangannya. Kibum ingin menyela tapi cepat Kyuhyun dan Changmin memberinya death glare. "Ah… iya aku juga" akhirnya kata pasrah lah yang keluar dari mulut Kibum.

"Lepaskan Changmin—ah!" perintah Kyuhyun dan langsung dilakukan oleh Changmin. Di tepuknya kemeja Kris pelan. "Jangan mendekati sahabat kami lagi atau kau akan tahu akibatnya!" boleh author yang menyela kali ini? Apakah mereka lupa kalau mereka seorang junior disini? Dan Tao milik Huang Seunghyun dan Huang Ji Young di FF ini.

"Ayo kita pergi!" Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Tao, membuat sang panda sangar itu tersenyum begitu manisnya pada tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa begitu hangat di kulitnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Menghela nafas sekali lagi, Kibum merasa hari ini adalah hari tersialnya di sekolah. Bagaimana tidak… selain dagangannya yang tak laku, ia juga harus menonton MV terbaru Hyuna bersama dengan siapa itu namanya—Kibum tak ingat dengan begitu Hot! Oh tidak… meskipun lawan main Hyuna di MV itu mati tapi tetap saja Kibum tak suka melihat kedekatan mereka.

Apa ia harus membuat account gmail barunya untuk mengkoment bash di bawah video tersebut? Tidak! Kibum bukan fans labil yang bisa saja merugikan Hyuna tercintanya. Dia juga tahu itu akan mengundang fanwar dengan Beauty, mengingat Hyunseung berasal dari B2ST.

"Hyuna… Hyuna… Kau sukses menghancurkan suasana hatiku!" gumamnya dengan suara halus nyaris tak terdengar.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Eh tunggu dulu, apa itu suara tangisan? Kibum tak menangis, meskipun ia menangis ia akan menutup mulutnya agar tak terdengar isakkan lirih yang membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita. Ayolah… ia suka menghardik adik kecilnya yang cadel itu karena menangis terisak-isak saat menonton film bollywood kesukaan Eomma mereka.

Kibum menajamkan penglihatannya, melihat seorang anak yang sepertinya seusia dengan adiknya sedang berjongkok di pinggir jalan dengan lutut yang berdarah. Apakah itu seorang Kim Kibum? Tentu saja tidak, ubah fokusnya! Dia sedang tak melihat anak tersebut, melainkan uang recehan yang tak jauh dari anak tersebut.

Dengan langkah seribu ia meraih recehan tersebut. Hup… dan dengan bangga ia memasukkan ke saku celananya. Greeepp… Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya pada celana seragamnya yang kini di raih oleh bocah yang menangis tadi. "Gege~" ucap anak itu dengan mata memerah dan air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Maksudmu aku?" Tanya Kibum dengan wajah datar.

"Aku tidak tahu jalan pulang" bocah remaja itu berusaha menghapus air matanya. Kibum terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan bocah berwajah cantik yang entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada adiknya di rumah. "Dimana rumahmu?" pertanyaan yang singkat namun menghasilkan senyuman yang begitu indah di wajah sang bocah.

"China" cengirnya.

"Maksudku di korea ini" dan Kibum harus mengatakan kalau bocah China ini hampir sama bodohnya dengan adiknya.

Bocah itu kemudian menyodorkan ponselnya. Kibum mengangguk mengerti dan menerima panggilan masuk yang tertulis dengan kanji China "Mama". _"LUHAN! BERITAHU MAMA POSISIMU YANG BENAR! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU MEMBERITAHU KALAU KAU MELIHAT BATU DAN TEMBOK?" _

Kibum cepat menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Suara maha dasyat dari ujung sana, jujur membuatnya teringat dengan suara ibunya yang melengking. "Sorry, Aku akan mengantarkan anak anda ke halte daerah xxx. Bisa anda menjemputnya di sana?"

"_Ah… Terima kasih. Maafkan merepotkan anda, anak itu baru tiba di China beberapa hari yang lalu jadi dia tersesat"_

"Aku mengerti kasusnya" BIIP.. dan Kibum mematikan ponsel bocah tersebut, mengembalikannya secara cepat. Biar saja disangka tidak sopan, dia tidak ingin menghabiskan uang di dokter THT. Kibum kembali beralih pada bocah yang menatapnya dengan mata besar tersebut, dia menghela nafas kembali. Sial sekali pikirnya.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" Tanya Kibum memperhatikan luka di lutut bocah China yang masih betah duduk di pinggir jalan. Luhan menggeleng, mengeluarkan pancaran aegyo yang tentu saja takkan berguna untuk seorang sejenis Kibum yang hanya mengerti perasaan uang.

Kibum berjongkok, "Naiklah!" perintahnya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Gege~ Gommawo" Luhan—bocah lelaki yang sempat membuat Kibum tertipu dengan gender itu membungkukkan badannya ketika ibunya datang menjemput. Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis ketika ayah Luhan ikut membungkuk untuk sang anak. Sedikit iri sebenarnya—seandainya ia dan Sehun punya ayah sebaik ini juga.

Kibum mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya, ia berjongkok kemudian melap luka Luhan sambil meniup sesekali luka tersebut. "Gege…" wajah bocah cantik itu memerah.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi"

Sedikit mempercepat langkahnya ketika dia berbelok, ia berlari. Kibum tak bisa menahan gejolak di dalam dadanya. Ia sungguh merindukan ayahnya, merindukan senyuman pria yang setia menggendongnya ketika ia menangis dan ibunya sedang memasak. Merindukan pria yang mengajarkannya olah raga, meskipun ia tak suka. Ia rindu. Sungguh.

"Hyung… thedang apa dithini?" Kibum membeku ketika mendengar suara adik kecilnya. Cepat ia menghapus air matanya dan berbalik. Ia menemukan sang adik yang tengah berjalan dengan bocah yang selalu ia katai hitam—tetangga mereka—Kim Jongin.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

"Eh.. kami dari toko kathet game hyung. Kai mentraktir ku" aku Sehun dan diangguki oleh Kai. Ia takut juga jika hyungnya ini marah dan kembali mengingatkannya soal berhemat dengan muka datar dan kata-kata yang begitu limit.

GREEPP… Kai dan Sehun terdiam, lengan kekar Kibum kini merengkuh keduanya dalam pelukannya. Ada apa dengan hyung mereka ini? "Kau baik-baik saja hyung?" Tanya Kai yang sedikit heran. Berbeda dengan Sehun ia tersenyum simpul, ia tahu sekali apa yang terjadi pada hyung yang begitu ia sayangi ini.

%ika. Zordick%

Tookk… Toookk…

"Cadel! Buka pintunya" teriak Kibum dari lantai atas memanggil adik semata wayangnya dengan panggilan mesra mereka. Sehun sendiri tampak sibuk menari-narikan jemarinya di atas joy sticknya bersama dengan sahabat tak terpisahkannya—si Hitam—tetangga mereka dari jaman ia belum lahir sampai sebesar ini.

"AKU THEDANG THIBUK HYUNGG!" pekik Sehun tak mau kalah.

"BERHENTI BERTERIAK DAN SALAH SATU DIANTARA KALIAN BUKA PINTUNYA!" kali ini teriakan menggelegar terdengar dari bibir Ryeowook—sang tuan rumah mungil yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan buku resep makanannya.

Kibum mau tak mau mengalah, kakinya cepat melangkah menuruni satu per satu anak tangga hingga ia sampai di depan pintu utama rumah mereka. Siapapun tahu adik kecilnya itu takkan mau mengalah padanya dan dia yang akan disalahkan bertingkah kekanakan jika tak menuruni si cadel.

Krieett….

Ah.. sepertinya Kibum harus membeli pelumas untuk melumasi engsel pintu rumah mereka. Suaranya terdengar horror. Yang benar saja, Kibum persis melihat pria berpakaian hitam tak berlengan dan celana pendek pas selutut yang kini tersenyum sangar di depan pintu rumahnya. Tampak tampan dan cocok untuknya.

"Tao?" Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tumben sekali si panda tak berpakaian panda mengunjunginya. Setidaknya ia terlihat sangat keren saat normal. "Bukankah ini terlalu cepat?" Tanya Kibum mengingat mereka berjanji akan mengerjakan tugas bersama satu jam kemudian.

"Aku sedang mencari Eomma, Kibum—ah" ucap Tao dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Eomma~ Tao mencarimu" Kibum mempersilahkan Tao masuk tapi ketika ia hendak menutup pintu, ia menatap heran pada seorang bocah yang kini memainkan jari di depan pintu rumahnya, wajahnya memerah padam entah kenapa.

"Kau mencari siapa?" Tanya Kibum, sementara Tao tampaknya sudah menyelonong masuk ke dalam dapur dan bermanjaan dengan Ryeowook. Bocah itu buru-buru membungkuk. "Siang gege, aku mencari Sehun" ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit terbata.

"Cadel ada yang mencarimu" akhirnya Kibum mempersilahkan bocah yang ia rasa ia kenal tapi ia lupa masuk. "Siapa hyung?" Tanya Sehun mempausekan gamenya dan melihat ke arah pintu.

"Luhan hyuuuungggg!" teriaknya dan Kai bersamaan menerjang bocah China cantik ternyata lelaki tersebut. Kibum menggedikkan bahunya tak peduli, ia kemudian kembali menaiki anak tangga dan memilih berdiam diri di kamarnya. Sementara Luhan menatap sendu punggung seseorang yang sepertinya sudah tak mengingatnya tersebut.

%ika. Zordick%

"APAAAAA?" Pekik Kai dan Sehun bersamaan menatap tak percaya Luhan yang kini sibuk member isyarat agar keduanya menutup mulut mereka. "Jadi pangeran penyelamatmu itu hyungku?" Sehun melongo.

Luhan mengangguk, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Dia sepertinya tak mengingatku lagi"

"Ah… tentu saja, dia itu cepat sekali lupa nama orang yang tak terlalu dekat dengannya" sanggah Kai sebelum Luhan siap menangis lagi. "Tunggu dulu hyung, jadi kau menyukai hyungnya Sehun begitu?"

"ATHTAGA! Kibum hyung itu kan normal"

"Yack! Kecilkan suaramu albino!" titah Kai.

"Apa makthudmu kkam?"

"Albino"

"Hitam"

Luhan menepuk kepala kedua teman barunya tersebut. "Kecilkan suara kalian atau kututup mulut kalian secara paksa" dan sepertinya si cantik juga mempunyai sisi yang mengerikan.

"Maafkan kami hyung!" ungkap keduanya menyesal. "Ah.. aku punya ide" Sehun menjentikkan jarinya. Ia kemudian melirik kea rah Kai, sementara Kai menyeringgai menatap Luhan.

"Kalian mau apa?"

"KYAAAAA!" jadilah Sehun dan Kai yang menyeret paksa Luhan ke kamar Sehun.

%ika. Zordick%

"Jadi apa yang kita lewatkan di sini?" Tanya Changmin menendang pintu kamar Kibum. "Oi… Kibum kami datang adinda!" pekiknya tak jelas.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk dengan tangan saja Min?" Kyuhyun mencibir

"Menggunakan tangan terlalu mainstream Kyu" jawab Changmin asal. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, sia sia saja berbicara dengan seorang Shim Changmin.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Kibum memunculkan dirinya. Dengan pakaian casualnya yang jelas terlihat berbeda dengan milik Kyuhyun. Ya.. orang kaya memang berbeda, bahkan setelan casual Kyuhyun terlalu terlihat formal untuk remaja seusianya. Namun siapa yang peduli? Toh… Kibum, Changmin dan Tao tipe yang tak terlalu memikirkan apa yang dikenakan oleh sahabatnya selama dikategorikan layak pakai.

"Jadi dimana Tao?" Tanya Changmin mengedarkan padangannya saat ia sudah memasuki kamar Kibum.

"Dia di dapur bersama eomma" jawab Kibum singkat. Ia kemudian memberikan beberapa lembar foto pada Changmin. Sedikit ironis, Changmin memucat diikuti oleh Kyuhyun yang turut melihat foto itu. "APA-APAANN INI?" sejujurnya ini lebih parah dari Hyuna yang mereka elukan bergandengan mesra dengan lelaki lain entah siapa itu.

Ini juga lebih parah dari Ahn Sohee—gadis paling horror di kelas mereka berkencan dengan Kim Minseok—anak kelas sebelah dan entah kenapa wajah mereka terlihat mirip.

"Sialan!" pekik Kyuhyun tak terima. Di robeknya foto itu dengan penuh kobaran api di sekitar tubuhnya—itu bisa diimajinasikan. "Kenapa si Naga ini berani mendekati panda kita?" lirihnya.

Ya.. foto yang sederhana. Hanya seorang sunbae pertukaran pelajar yang tampan—Wu Yifan yang sedang menggandeng mesra panda mereka yang ingin menyebrang jalan. "Dari mana kau dapatkan ini Kibum—ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Fans clubnya Tao" ucap Kibum acuh sambil memainkan ponsel ditangannya. "Mereka sering membeli foto dariku" lanjutnya ketika wajah Changmin dan Kyuhyun menyiratkan pertanyaan MEMANG—ADA?

"Kita akan habisi naga itu. Lihat saja!", ujar Changmin berdecih tak suka

"Lalu apa rencananya?"

%ika. Zordick%

"SELESAAIIII!" pekik Tao girang menghias coklat yang baru saja di buatnya. Ryeowook—ibu Kibum hanya tersenyum simpul melihat keriangan sahabat anaknya yang entah kenapa sungguh tidak sinkorn dengan wajahnya. Anak itu sungguh terlihat imut. "Apa itu untuk pacarmu, Tao?"

Wajah Tao sontak memerah, ia menggeleng malu. "Untuk Kibum, Changmin dan Kyu—Kyuhyun Eomma" ujarnya gugup. Ryeowook mengelus rambut hitam kelam lelaki berwajah panda itu. Sesungguhnya ia sedikit heran, bukankah biasanya wanita yang memberikan coklat untuk pria. Mungkin kasusnya berbeda untuk Tao, yang sepertinya terbilang lelaki romantis.

"Eomma… eomma!" pekikan Sehun membuat Ryeowook mau tak mau harus melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Tao. Ada apa kali ini?

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya bingung ketika melihat teman baru anaknya. Seorang anak perempuan yang terlihat begitu manis. Gadis itu tersenyum canggung melihat Ryeowook dengan gaun yang sejujurnya entah kenapa serasa ia kenal. Warna lipstick yang terlihat natural itu juga sepertinya ia kenal. Ahh… mungkin Cuma perasaannya saja.

"Namanya Lu Hanni, eomma~" Sehun memperkenalkan. "Dia thunbaenimnya thehun dan Kai"

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti, "Salam kenal Hanni" senyuman ramah itu terlihat di wajah manis Ryeowook. "Sehun, Kai panggil Kibum hyung dan yang lainnya agar makan bersama. Hanni bantu eomma di dapur ya"

Luhan hanya mengangguk, ia kemudian berbisik pada Sehun. "Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kalau eommamu tahu ini bajunya?" Tanya Luhan agak takut sebenarnya.

"Ini demi cintamu pada kakakku, noona. Uthaha uthaha" ujar Sehun yang kembali meningkatkan semangat Luhan. "Baiklah! Aku akan menunjukkan pada calon mertua, aku bisa diandalkan" sepertinya sang wanita jadi-jadian itu termakan kegilaan dua bersahabat Tsubasa dan Hyuga jadi-jadian.

%ika. Zordick%

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya menuruni satu per satu anak tangga, matanya sibuk memandangi makanan yang tersedia di meja makan yang konon ia katakan makanan yang berasal dari surga. Seketika itu pula mata mereka bertemu, dengan seorang wanita yang entah kenapa membuat jantung Changmin berdetak tak karuan. Sebuah keajaiban terjadi—Changmin untuk pertama kalinya menomor duakan demo cacing di perutnya.

Changmin imagination~

_Changmin melangkahkan kakinya menuruni satu persatu anak tangga. Matanya mengawasi seorang wanita yang kini menyiapkan makanan mewah di meja makan. Wanita itu tersenyum begitu manis—wanita serupa dengan yang ia lihat sekarang. "Huby~ wanna try it?" Tanya wanita tersebut mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit sambil membawa sepiring nasi goreng di tangannya._

"_Ah~ sure wifey. I love it, too~" ucap Changmin dengan suara dibuat seimut mungkin. _

Imagination end~

BRUUKKK… BRAAAKKK

"Ya Tuhan Changmin!" pekik Ryeowook melihat Changmin yang terjatuh dari anak tangga terakhir. Matanya masih tak beralih dari Luhan yang tampak masih sibuk memperhatikan Kibum. "Oh~ dia cantik" gumam Changmin.

"Ya… Shim Changmin apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kyuhyun tak habis pikir dengan kebodohan sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana bisa Changmin masih bisa bengong sambil mengeluarkan air liurnya seperti orang bodoh ke arah meja makan? Segitu cintakah dia pada makanan?

Kyuhyun akhirnya mendongak dan menatap kea rah mata Changmin memandang. Jujur saja, ia tertegun. Bagaimana caranya ada bidadari di dalam rumah Kibum yang bahkan tak lebih luas dari kandang Beckham—peliharaan Daddynya. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak terlalu suka pada pernah membelikan anjing kecil itu sebuah baju khusus yang di desain oleh perancang busana ternama. Sementara Kyuhyun—dia mendapat baju rancangan Mommynya. Produk dalam keluarga paling baik—itulah alasan Daddynya.

_Kyuhyun imagination~_

_Kyuhyun tengah menyemprotkan parfum terbaru yang menjadi hadiah dari Paris yang diberikan oleh Mommynya. Dengan pakaian khas bangsawan Inggris yang tengah ia kenakan sekarang, ia melangkah penuh percaya diri menuruni anak tangga dengan karpet merah yang mengalasinya._

_BRUUKK… _

_Bidadari tiba-tiba jatuh di pelukannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang dibuat se manly mungkin. _

_Gadis bersayap di pelukannya hanya tersenyum malu-malu. "Ya~. Sepertinya Kyuhyun terlalu banyak menonton iklan AX* yang merusak kebanyakan otak remaja lelaki._

Imagination End~

GEDEBUGHH

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang menyusul Changmin, ia jelas jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Changmin. Tapi sepertinya bukan Karena kecerobohannya melainkan karena Kibum yang terlalu focus pada bukunya tak sengaja mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang diam membatu menghalangi jalannya.

"YAK KIM KIBUM!" pekik Changmin dan Kyuhyun menatap tajam sahabat mereka berwajah datar yang kini menutup bukunya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana? Aku sudah lapar" ucap Kibum santai melangkahi tubuh Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau dapat berapa?" Tanya Changmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Tao, mereka kini berada di dalam kelas yang bisa dikategorikan sunyi. Tao mengetukkan telunjuknya di bibir, memasang pose berpikir yang menggemaskan. "Aku lupa Min, aku akan menghitung ulang nanti"

14 Februari memang hari baik bagi orang-orang berwajah diatas rata-rata. Dibuktikan oleh keempat sahabat yang seperti habis berbelanja dari kota coklat. Kibum tak terlalu peduli, ia hanya tak sabar melihat adiknya yang terlihat begitu senang dengan berkantung-kantung coklat yang dibawanya dan jangan lupakan ekspresi menggemaskan si cadel itu bersama teman hitamnya dalam berlomba menghabiskan coklat. Yah… kedua bocah itu punya cara tersendiri dan terbilang unik dalam melakukan apapun—termasuk menghabiskan coklat.

Sementara Kyuhyun sepertinya akan memberikan coklat-coklatnya pada Beckham dan Heebum—peliharaan Daddy dan mommynya agar kedua binatang itu kekenyangan kemudian mati. Ah… senangnya Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan gelar anak tunggalnya kembali tanpa ada saingan.

Jika di Tanya Changmin, baiklah aku menyesal bertanya padanya. Ia akan menghabisinya sendiri. Tidak ada mesin penelan segalanya yang lebih baik dibanding dirinya. Kalau Tao, dia yang terbaik. Ia berencana akan memberikan pada Pipi, Didi dan tentu saja pada tetangganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tao?" Kyuhyun berbalik, bertanya pada sahabat pandanya. "Aku sedang menulis daftar orang yang akan menerima coklat dariku, Kyu" jawabnya. See~

"Kau sedang apa Changmin—ah?" kali ini Kyuhyun menoleh pada sahabat dengan err—cengiran idiotnya yang sedang sibuk mengutak atik hape sambil mencomot coklat-coklat kecil di kotak berbungkus emas di hadapannya. "Bertanya pada Hanni apa dia menyediakan coklat untukku"

"Da.. darimana kau mendapatkan nomor ponselnya?"

Changmin nyengir, "Aku mengambilnya dari ponsel Kibum. Ada nomor lain yang tak bernama, kau tahu sendirikan nomor yang dia simpan di ponselnya hanya nomor Eomma, Mama ku, Mommy mu, adiknya dan tetangga hitamnya yang bernama Kim Jongin itu serta nomor kita bertiga. Jadi siapakan nomor yang tak bernama yang mengirimnya sms setiap pagi siang dan malam dengan mengucapkan 'apa kau sudah makan' Ahhh! Kau tahu bahkan semua orang akan mati jika tidak makan" oceh Changmin panjang lebar.

"Ya.. ya.. lalu kau membalas sms itu dan menggantikan Kibum menanyakan 'ini siapa'?" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan.

"BINGO! Kau pintar sekali Kyuhyun—ssi" ucap Changmin dengan nada girangnya.

"Idiot" gumam Kibum sambil membalik selembar lagi bukunya.

"YAK! Berikan aku nomor ponsel bidadariku itu" pekik Kyuhyun mencoba bergelut dan menyambar ponsel Changmin. Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao, remaja yang seusia dengannya itu tak mengenakan pakaian pandanya pagi ini. Tao terlihat menggenggam tas ranselnya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Tuan mudaaaaa~~~~" pekikan nelangsa terdengar memenuhi mansion keluarga Cho. "Diamlah Albert! Ini demi sahabatku!" ujar Kyuhyun santai membiarkan seseorang membereskan wig yang ia gunakan.

Gila memang. Ini sebenarnya bukan demi sahabatnya—Tao, melainkan keegoisan mereka yang tak ingin bocah panda itu di grape oleh naga hidung belang yang mungkin dapat menyemburkan api. "Sudah selesai tuan muda" ucap penata rias yang khusus di sewa oleh Kyuhyun.

Albert—butler paruh baya itu cengo melihat penampilan tuan mudanya yang sudah berubah menjadi nona muda. Demi apapun, Albert bahkan bersumpah bahwa tuan mudanya hamper sama cantiknya dengan Nyonya besar mereka yang masih berdiam diri di Paris. Dan ooh… apa yang dipikirkan tuan besar Cho Siwon ketika mengetahui anak semata wayangnya, pewaris kekayaannya berubah menjadi wanita yang begitu cantik di malam Valentine seperti ini.

"Antarkan aku ke sekolah sekarang"

"Anda yakin?" kali ini sang driver lah yang bertanya.

"No doubt about that"

%ika. Zordick%

"DAMN! Kau sangat cantik!" pekik Changmin histeris melihat seorang tuan muda—coret—nona muda Cho turun dari mobil yang menurutnya tidak terlalu mewah. Tao bahkan mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya melihat kelakuan aneh bin ajaib yang dilakukan Kyuhyun kali ini.

Tao menundukan wajahnya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang kini menyeringai melihatnya. "Baiklah Tao, ini demi dirimu agar kau tak di ganggu naga busuk itu" ucap Kyuhyun bak pahlawan yang bangga dengan penampilannya.

"UWOOOO! Kau KEREEEENNN!" teriak Changmin berlebihan. "Target datang dari arah jam dua" Changmin memasang wajah seriusnya, cepat dia menarik Tao dan mengamankannya.

"Hai Tao!" sapa Kris dan kalau boleh jujur dia bak pangeran yang memang di tercipta untuk jas formal yang begitu serasi di tubuhnya.

"Selamat malam" Kyuhyun memulai nada sok imutnya. Changmin hamper saja terkikik namun Tao cengo melihat sahabatnya yang bisa terbilang sangat Out Of Character.

"Wow… siapa wanita cantik ini? Aku tak pernah melihatmu" Kris memulai gombalan khas playboynya. Kalau boleh Kyuhyun muntah ia akan senang hati muntah di jas hitam milik lelaki sok tampan—dalam kamusnya itu.

"HYAAAA… LIHAT ITU, SERASI SEKALI!"

"COCOK!" pekikan pekikan kekaguman terdengar. Terlihat sepasang siswa yang berjalan dengan anggun memasuki aula.

"Dia benar-benar hebat dalam melangkah" ejek Kyuhyun pada Changmin membicarakan sahabat mereka yang menjadi pusat perhatian—Kim Kibum, yang tengah melangkah dengan digandeng oleh Suzy—sunbaenim yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya dan juga kepintarannya.

"Mereka serasi ya" bisik-bisik yang serasa panas di kubu fans fanatic Kibum sayup-sayup sampai ke telinga ketiga sahabat itu. Kibum sendiri tak terlalu peduli, ia malah melotot melihat wujud Kyuhyun yang luar biasa—menurutnya.

"Kibum—ssi, ayo berdansa" ucap Suzy menarik lengan Kibum menjauh. Kyuhyun berdehem kemudian merangkul lengan Kris mesra, "Oppa berdansa denganku bagaimana?" dan sukses membuat Tao menganga.

Hingga penghujung acara itu tiba, lampu tiba-tiba padam. 3 detik dan banyak yang terjadi ketika itu. Kibum melarikan dirinya dan mengingat-ingat posisi sahabatnya yang lain.

KLIK

Lampu kembali menyala. "Kemana mereka?" Changmin dan Kibum langsung mengedarkan pandangan mereka ketika tak menemukan Kyuhyun dan Tao di sekitar mereka. Kris pun terlihat mencari-cari pasangan dansanya yang menghilang.

Dengan sigap Kibum menyeret Changmin, membawanya ke pintu belakang aula gedung sekolah mereka. "Sstt…" Kibum mengisyaratkan agar Changmin tak mengeluarkan suara ketika mereka melihat Kyuhyun dan Tao di sana.

"Kyu.. itu… ini coklat untukmu" ujar Tao memberikan sekotak coklat yang jelas dia buat sendiri dengan sepenuh hatinya. Changmin menyipitkan matanya. "Hei.. kenapa dia tak memberikannya pada kita juga?" dia protes pada Kibum

"Bisakah kau diam?" ujar Kibum sinis. Dia kembali melihat keduanya.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah memberikan pada yang lain? Kenapa harus disini?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil memperhatikan kotak coklatnya yang terbungkus pita pink yang terlihat begitu cantik.

"Itu khusus untukmu"

"Benarkah? Aku senang sekali" Kyuhyun jujur. Dia senang menjadi orang yang special untuk Tao. Dia akan menyombongkan ini nanti pada Kibum dan Changmin.

"Aku mencintaimu" aku Tao

"Eh…"

"Bukan sebagai sahabat tapi sebagai yah… emm… lelaki"

BUGH… Tao bisa melihat keterkejutan di tatapan mata Kyuhyun. Kotak coklat yang dipegangnya jatuh begitu saja di tanah. "Kau gay?" itulah pertanyaan yang selalu membuat Tao takut untuk menjawabnya.

Dengan ragu dia mengangguk, kemudian dia menunduk takut melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. TRAAAKKK… kotak coklat itu hancur di injak oleh Kyuhyun. Tao mendongak, menemukan Kyuhyun yang tertawa meremehkannya. "BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENCINTAIKU, GAY BUSUK!" pekik Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat buliran air mata lolos pada mata panda yang terlihat imut itu.

Changmin mengerang emosi, bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun berkata sekeji itu? Kibum cepat mendorong Changmin ke tembok, menutup mulut Changmin dengan telapak tangannya. "Diamlah, kau akan menghancurkan Tao jika muncul sekarang" bisik Kibum, matanya masih menatap kea rah kedua sahabatnya yang lain.

"KATAKAN BAGAIMANA CARANYA AKU MENCINTAI LELAKI?" bentak Kyuhyun. "Ku kira kau tulus bersahabat denganku, tapi nyatanya kau hanya gay murahan yang mencintaiku, tch!"

"Bu—bukan begitu"

"Anggap aku tak mengenalmu, kau menjijikkan!" hardik Kyuhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Tao begitu saja.

"Kau tenangkan Tao dan aku akan mengejar Kyuhyun, Min" perintah Kibum.

%ika. Zordick%

BRAAAAKKK…

"HAPPY VALENTINEEE!" pekik Tuan besar Cho dan Nyonya besar Cho menyambut anak mereka yang baru saja membanting pintu utama mansion Cho.

Kyuhyun terdiam, otaknya seolah lambat mengolah bahwa kedua orang tuanya sedang ada di hadapannya. "Mom, Dad?" Kyuhyun cepat berhambur di pelukan keduanya, menangis pilu disana.

"Heechul—ah, sejak kapan anakku berubah menjadi wanita?"

"Ku pikir hanya aku yang melupakan gander anak kita"

%ika. Zordick%

Changmin memeluk bayi pandanya erat, dua lelaki yang merupakan kedua orang tua Tao memandang iba pada Tao yang tak henti menangis sedari tadi. "Aku menyesal… hiks.. hiks.. jika.. hiks"

"Ssttt… sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu" Changmin menepuk punggung Tao lembut. "Kyuhyun tidak sengaja mengatakan itu tadi, maafkanlah dia Tao" pinta Changmin.

"Dia yang tak mau memaafkanku Min" sentak Tao dan sungguh Changmin merasa sakit hati melihat wajah sembab sahabat kesayangannya itu akibat menangis tanpa henti selama dua jam.

"Tao minumlah dulu, biar kau tenang" TOP kali ini ikut turut tangan, ia menyodorkan segelas air pada Changmin.

"Minumlah dulu, kalau kau sakit aku akan sedih" ujar Changmin

%ika. Zordick%

"Permisi" Kibum membungkuk hormat pada kedua orang terpandang Cho yang ada di hadapannya. "Apakah kau Kibum? Aku sungguh tak percaya kau begitu tampan" ucap Heechul memeluk Kibum erat.

"Iya Mom, aku ingin bertemu Kyuhyun"

"Sepertinya dia tidak bisa di temui, dia sangat terpuruk. Apa yang kalian lakukan pada anakku?" kali ini Tuan besar Cho Siwon angkat bicara.

Kibum menatap datar Siwon, tatapan dingin yang sarat dengan makna.

"Bum~" suara lemah Kyuhyun terdengar, Kibum menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya sayu. "AKU TAHU KAU INGIN MEMANFAATKAN ANAKKU KAN?" Bentak Siwon.

"WON!" kali ini Heechul memekik.

"Kumohon Daddy, aku tak ingin kehilangan sahabat lagi" Kyuhyun memelas.

"Siapa yang kehilangan sahabat?" Kibum menatap tajam Siwon. "Dan kau tuan besar, apa yang kau tahu?

"Kau!" Heechul dan Kyuhyun tertegun, baru pertama kali ada yang berani melawan Siwon.

"KATAKAN PADAKU APA YANG KAU KETAHUI TENTANG CHO KYUHYUN!" Kibum berteriak, cukup membuat seluruh penghuni rumah itu tertegun padanya. "Apa kau tahu Kyuhyun merindukanmu?"

"Kibummie~" Kyuhyun menitikkan air matanya ketika melihat Kibum yang kini berlutut dihadapan Siwon. "Kyuhyun anak yang baik, dia pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tua. Jadi kumohon, jangan tinggalkan dia sendirian di rumah sebesar ini!"

Heechul tertawa senang, diikuti oleh Siwon kemudian. "Dan Kyuhyun tak salah memilih teman" ujarnya membantu Kibum berdiri. "Silahkan, selesaikan urusan kalian anakku"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu ketika berhadapan dengan Kibum. "Kibum—ah, Tao… dia"

PLAAAKKKK….

Semua terdiam, Kyuhyun bahkan tak menyangka bahwa Kibum akan menamparnya. "Apa kau punya hati mengatakan hal yang begitu buruk tentang Tao? APA KAU MENGANGGAPNYA SAHABAT MU?"

"Kibum—ah! Dia mencintaiku!"

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Apakah salah seseorang mencintaimu?" Tanya Kibum

"Dia lelaki"

"Dan dia juga manusia biasa yang memiliki hati" Kyuhyun terdiam kali ini. "Kau harusnya membayangkan seandainya kau berada di posisinya, dan orang yang kau cintai malah memakimu"

Rasa bersalah menusuk jantung Kyuhyun ketika ia mengingat wajah terluka Tao. "A.. aku.."

"Kau pasti mengerti maksudku, selesaikan masalahmu dengan sahabatmu Kyu"

%ika. Zordick%

Disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang, duduk di pinggiran ranjang Tao dengan Tao yang tertidur pulas di atasnya. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur mengusap rambut hitam kelam milik bocah panda tersebut. "Maafkan aku Tao"

Changmin mendengus, dia melirik pada Kibum yang masih malas berekspresi. Mereka tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka sampai terdengar erangan Tao. "Kau terbangun?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Aku minta maaf! Kyu itu… aku tidak mencintaimu, aku…" Tao tergagap. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun mengiba, bahkan ia merasa Tao begitu baik padanya.

Dia merengkuh tubuh sang panda. "Akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf" bisiknya.

"Kyu~"

"Seandainya aku menjadi seorang sepertimu, sungguh kaulah orang pertama yang akan kucintai, Tao" ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengelus belakang kepala Tao dalam dekapannya.

"Ya… aku mengerti. Terima kasih Kyu" dan kembali Tao terlelap, kali ini dengan senyuman tulus di wajahnya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hyung…. Maafkan Thehun!" Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat menemukan hyungnya menunggu jengah di depan sekolahnya bersama dengan sahabat-sahabat hyungnya tentu saja. "Ini gara-gara Jongin yang lama menyalin tugasnya"

"Yak! Kenapa aku, kan kau yang lama menyalin tugasmu" bela Kai tak terima disalahkan.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua" Tao akhirnya menengahi. "Mana Hunni?" Tanya Changmin kemudian.

"EHHH!" sontak keduanya berteriak—sepertinya mereka lupa mendandani Luhan kali ini.

"Maaf aku terlambat" suara ceria Luhan terdengar. Ia melambai semangat menghampiri Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawan.

"Demi TUHAN!" teriak Tao membelalakkan matanya menatap Luhan.

"MAMAMIA!" kali ini Kyuhyun.

"Oh GOD! Take my life!" teriak Changmin histeris

"Huwa.. itu aku… aku kakak kembarnya Hanni" Luhan mulai memutar otaknya untuk berbohong.

"Benarkah?" ujar Changmin yang sepertinya percaya-percaya saja.

"Kelihatan sekali bohongnya" Kali ini Kyuhyun tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Luhan.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi!" Kibum terlihat jengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah adiknya. Luhan mendongak, ia menatap Kibum. Sungguh pria ini selalu tampan dimatanya. Tangannya terulur memberikan coklat yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Hyung.. terimalah!" dia menunduk saat memberikannya. Sementera Kibum memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Sepertinya Changmin dan Kyuhyun takkan protes kali ini, mereka sudah patah hati terlebih dahulu ketika mengetahui Luhan seorang lelaki.

Tanpa banyak protes Kibum mengambil coklat dari tangan Luhan. "Terima kasih" ucap Kibum santai sambil membuka kotak coklatnya.

"Aku mencoba berulang kali, Cuma itu yang jadi" aku Luhan yang membuat Kibum mengerti mengapa bentuk coklat ini jauh dari kata sempurna.

HAP.. dan Kibum memakannya dalam sekali gigitan. "Ini enak, tidak manis. Aku suka"

"Eh benarkah?" Luhan berteriak kegirangan.

"Sehunna~ jangan bilang hyungmu itu mengalami kelainan" bisik Changmin.

"Dia tidak kuratha—" Sehun meringis. "Tapi dia suka memberikan harapan palsu"

"HEH?"

END

Baiklah baiklah…

Jangan timpukin ane! Wakakakaakaka == kali ini tidak lucu, ya memang tidak ada rencana ini akan menjadi FF humor melainkan FF family – Friendship

Jadi bagi yang dari kemarin kemarin meminta FF ini, ini sah TAMAT

Bubay~

Mohon reviewannya wakakakakakka…

Jadi mana yang lebih dulu di update selanjutnya?

NKW atau UNNAME?


End file.
